Garamond.Singsprocket
Back to Heroes Garamond.Singsprocket A scrappy engineer who is known for overdesigning even the most rudimentary tools. Garamond was employed by the Moebius Foundation shortly after destroying a city block with an overspecce butter knife. Garamond operates a VASTLY overspecced Mule, equipped with an SCV production facility and gallons of oil to spare. He supports the forward ranks with expendable machines, allowing his allies to push into enemy battlements with ease. Abilities SCV Factory (passive): Instead of an attack, Garamond deploys SCVs that deal 30% of his Weapon Damage on impact and attack (this damage is shown as Garamond's Weapon Damage). Garamond's Attack Rate benefits from Time Scale instead of Weapon Speed. SCVs have health equal to 75+1 0*LVL Weapon Damage, and last 10 seconds. After attacking 2 times, SCVs deal 80% less damage. ' Oil Slick': A blast of oil leaves a sticky trail lasting 6 seconds. Enemies who touch the trail lose Movement Speed for 2 seconds. Level 1: -35% Movement Speed. Level 2: -45% Movement Speed. Level 3: -55% Movement Speed. Level 4: -65% Movement Speed. ' Kill Command': When activated, all existing SCVs are added to Control Group 2, move 100% faster, and will self-destruct after 4 seconds or on death, dealing damage in an area. When activated, all Mk38 Laser Turrets gain +60% Time Scale for 8 seconds. Level 1: 60 (+5% INT) damage. SCVs explode for 25 damage. Level 2: 90 (+5% NT) damage. SCVs explode for 50 damage. Level 3: 120 (+5% INT) damage. SCVs explode for 75 damage. Level 4: 150 (+5% INT) damage. SCVs explode for 100 damage. ' Mk38 Laser Turret':Garamand can deploy up to 2 Mk36 Laser Turrets with 200+15*LVL health. The turrets are upgraded with a unique feature each level. Garamand can store up to 2 charges of this ability. *Turrets deal half damage to structures. *The turrets are considered as light type units* Level 1: 20 (1% INT) DPS. Turret fires non-tracking splash damage projectiles. Radius of 1. Level 2: 30 (1% INT) DPS. Turret fires non-tracking splash damage projectiles. Radius of 2. Level 3: 40 (1% INT) DPS. Turret fires non-tracking splash damage projectiles. Radius of 2. Turret also fires homing missiles, dealing 60 (+3% INT) damage every 6 seconds. Level 4: 50 (1% INT) DPS. Turret fires tracking beams that hit up to 3 targets. Turret also fires homing missiles, dealing 60 (+3% INT) damage every 6 seconds. ' Seeker Drone': Send a Seeker Drone to follow a target enemy for 15 seconds, dealing damage in an area if it impacts the enemy. Garamond can store up to 3 charges of this ability. Level 1: 175 (+10% INT) damage. Level 2: 225 (+10% INT) damage. Level 3: 300 (+10% INT) damage. Playing as Garamond.Singsprocket Garamond's strength shines brightest in the early-mid game as both a powerful tower pusher and a valuable support hero. Use his Mk 38 Laser Turrets to strengthen your position, while launching your scv's at the target. When a boost in damage output is needed, activate Kill Command to send your turrets on a time-scale boosted frenzy, while increasing your scv's speed dramatically and causing them to explode on their target. Against enemy heros, Garamond's bread-and-butter is his Oil Slick ability. Use it to slow opponents and dodge their approach, while launching your Seeker Drones to deal heavy explosive damage. In team fights, blocking your oponents' escape path with a well placed Oil Slick will give your allies extra time to finish them off. Playing against Garamond.Singsprocket Premium Guide